


Light my Fire

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Fingering, M/M, Prostitution, bottom!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha salido del infierno, no sabe cómo, y como tampoco sabe si va a volver o si le va a volver a pasar, decide cumplir varios deseos que tiene pendiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light my Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado: a Hidefan, que es su cumple, que vivió aquella maravillosa experiencia conmigo y que deberíamos montar un hotelito Destiel e irnos a vivir allí juntas. Un besorro nena, ¡espero que te guste!

 

 

 **Título:** [light my fire](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdV6Q-WQFeU)

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** Wesleyoso

 **Fandom:** SPN. Algo, AU basado en supernatural.

 **Spoilers:** No. vamos a echar un poco para atrás, prácticamente en el 4x01

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** bottom!Dean, prostitution, dirty talk, fingering, y nada es lo que parece, así que leedlo! XD

 **Resumen:** Dean ha salido del infierno, no sabe cómo, y como tampoco sabe si va a volver o si le va a volver a pasar, decide cumplir varios deseos que tiene pendiente.

 **Dedicado:** a Hidefan, que es su cumple, que vivió aquella maravillosa experiencia conmigo y que deberíamos montar un hotelito Destiel e irnos a vivir allí juntas. Un besorro nena, ¡espero que te guste!

 

 

 **LIGHT MY FIRE**

 

 

                Dean había salido del infierno y no sabía cómo diablos había sido. Le daba miedo pensar que alguna mano negra estuviera jugando con él. No quería deberle nada a nadie y mucho menos a ningún diablo hijo de puta. Sam le había asegurado que él no había hecho nada y, maldita fuera, le creía. ¿Entonces cómo coño había vuelto?

                El caso es que desde entonces no había parado de darle vueltas a una duda que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. ¿Y si de nuevo tenía los días contados? Ya había vivido una cuenta atrás y lo había llevado lo mejor posible, pero vivir otra… ya no estaba para esos trotes. Sobre todo ahora que había vuelto y empezaba a recordar poco a poco lo que era estar allí abajo.

                Su suerte no iba a ser tan buena. Seguramente lo hubieran sacado del hoyo para volver a matarlo, o usarle de nuevo de pelele en la lucha contra el mal y lo desconocido, y sinceramente… ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Como notaba, porque lo notaba, que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a la bestia que lo había liberado, pensó que antes iba a vivir un poco. Iba a volver a morir de todos modos, ¿no? No era la primera vez que lo usaban como cabeza de turco y la verdad, ya no podía más.

                Esa mañana se levantó y pensó que era un buen día para cumplir algunas de las cosas que no había podido hacer en la vida y que siempre había querido hacer. Por ejemplo comer comida cruda, o ver una película en algún idioma extraño. Las experiencias no fueron muy satisfactorias y no le gustó ninguna de las dos cosas, pero podía darse el gusto de decir que había cumplido algunas de las cosas que tenía en mente.

                Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir a un hotel nudista. Y tampoco le gustó. Realmente desayunar desnudo en un bufé libre frente a un montón de gente no era para él.

                También fue al cine a ver la última película de la saga de Crepúsculo. Salió de allí deseando arrancarse los ojos y comérselos.

                Parecía que todo lo que había tenido en mente durante todos esos años no se había llevado a cabo por una razón; porque no le estaba gustando nada de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y si estaba eligiendo los deseos equivocados? Podía ser. Rebuscó más en su mente a ver si encontraba algo para hacer que siempre hubiera querido y nunca hubiera tenido huevos para llevarlo a cabo.

                Entonces le vino a la mente una cosa. Era disparatada y posiblemente después de hacerlo, si lo hacía, querría cortarse las venas, pero una vez que había vuelto a pensar en ello, ya no podía desecharlo de su mente.

                Dean había sido toda su vida una clase encantadora de mujeriego. No había sido un picaflor, pero tampoco se comprometía demasiado. Básicamente por el tipo de trabajo que tenía. Su atractivo físico y su personalidad divertida un poco infantil y gruñona, hacían un conjunto encantador para las mujeres, que caían rendidas a sus pies con poco esfuerzo. Bueno, a sus pies o donde fuera.  Le gustaban las camareras pechugonas, algo descaradas y con la misma mentalidad que él: “Vive hoy porque no sabemos si habrá un mañana” Y hasta ahora le había valido. Sí, hasta ahora.

                Una noche, y por accidente al salir de un bar, vio a dos tíos apoyados en un coche al lado del suyo comiéndose a besos. Lo normal hubiera sido apartar la vista y seguir su camino, pero Dean se quedó mirándoles, hipnotizado por el movimiento de los dos hombres. No había nada femenino allí. Los besos eras rudos y toscos, las caricias fuertes y firmes. Y ambos hombres desprendían pasión. No lo admitió jamás, incluso estuvo enfadado consigo mismo durante semanas, pero lo que vio le gustó. Incluso se le puso dura. Jamás admitiría que se masturbó muchas veces pensando en esa escena, pensando que era él el que era besado por otro hombre.

                Con el tiempo había logrado espantar eso de la cabeza, pero de nuevo estaba ahí. Ahora que había vuelto y que quizás tuviera que volver a irse, fue acicate suficiente para pensar “¿y por qué no?”

 

 

 

 

                Buscar un hombre que le gustara otro hombre era complicado. Las camareras eran muy obvias, y aún no había conocido a ningún camarero que quisiera algo así con él. Se le habían insinuado varios tíos, pero con esos no quería intercambiar ni la hora.

                Pensó en ir a bares de ambiente, pero lo desechó al instante. Le daba cierta aprensión esos lugares y quizás no estaba preparado aún para eso. Ni siquiera llegó a bajarse del coche una vez que había ido hasta allí. Puso de nuevo en marcha el motor del Impala y dio media vuelta. Conforme regresaba al motel, rodeó la calle principal para evitar pasar por ella, lo que lo llevó a un barrio bastante menos elegante y bonito. Cuando miró hacia la acera se dio cuenta de que estaba en _esa_ clase de barrios. Varias putas en la esquina montaban un jaleo increíble y unas a otras se enseñaban los cuerpos desnudos descaradamente. Dean bajó la velocidad del coche y siguió circulando. En la siguiente calle estaban los gays. Mucho más ruidosos y extravagantes que las putas, algunos de ellos iban maquillados, con medias de rejilla, pelucas enormes y un mini pantaloncito de cuero marcando la mercancía. Dios, él tampoco quería eso. No había pensado jamás contratar a ninguna puta. Ni a un puto, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca y que era otra de las cosas que jamás había hecho, de nuevo pensó “¿y por qué no?”

                No tenía muy claro lo que buscaba, pero desde luego que no quería a esos tíos con lentejuelas y bolso a juego. ¿No se podía ser hombre sin dejar de serlo para follar con otro tío sin que te etiqueten de nada?

                Iba a pasar de largo cuando lo vio. Estaba al final de la acera. Parecía perdido y distante y lo miraba fijamente. En cuanto esos ojos azules se posaron sobre los de él, Dean se echó a un lado en el arcén y bajó la ventanilla a su lado.

                El hombre, que llevaba un traje de chaqueta y gabardina, se agachó para mirarle, pero no dijo nada.

                - ¿Cuánto? –Dean nunca había estado en una situación como esa, pero supuso que esa sería la primera pregunta, ¿no? No pensaba pagar una millonada por un polvo. Antes se mataba a pajas.

                El otro hombre frunció el ceño sin comprender.

                - ¿Cuánto?

                - Sí, ¿cuánto llevas?

                La verdad es que no entendió muy bien la frase. ¿Por qué la gente hablaba tan mal? Supuso que se refería a cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Vale, eso sí lo sabía.

                - Un par de…

                Dean no le dejó terminar.

                - ¿Un par de los grandes? Hecho –tiró de la manilla del coche y abrió la puerta para que se montara-. Sube.

                El extraño no hizo ademán de montarse. Agachado como estaba con la puerta delante de él abierta, ni siquiera hizo el menor movimiento de nada. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

                Dean empezó a perder la paciencia. Cuanta menos gente le viera allí, mejor. Ya estaba tardando demasiado y el Impala era demasiado reconocible.

                - Venga, tío. Cuidaré de ti y me portaré bien contigo. Te lo prometo.

                Supuso que eso era lo que le pasaba, que por muy puto que uno fuera, siempre existía el temor de no saber quién era el desconocido que podía llevarte a una cuneta, violarte y despedazarte, por eso no perdió la paciencia del todo y comprendió la reticencia que mostraba.

                El extraño debió de creerle, porque asintió con la cabeza y se montó en el coche con él. Se acomodó intentando no arrugar la gabardina y miró al frente, esperando que Dean lo hiciera todo.

                - Soy Dean –miró por el espejo retrovisor para incorporarse de nuevo a la poca circulación que había-. ¿Y tú?

                - Castiel.

                - Ese debe de ser tu nombre de guerra, ¿no? –sonrió pensando que como nombre artístico era bastante molón.

                Castiel se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Lo cierto es que sí, como ángel y soldado del Señor, había luchado justamente diciendo quién era en nombre de su padre.

                - Sí –dictaminó segundos más tarde-. He guerreado con este nombre muchas veces.

                Dean sonrió. Le gustaba que usarse el verbo guerrear y no follar. Era más masculino y tratándose de hombres, quizás fuera lo normal, ¿no?

                - ¿Tienes algún hotel concretado donde tengas que ir o tenemos vía libre?

                Fue obvió que Castiel no le entendió, así que respondió a lo único que había entendido.

                - No, no tengo ningún motel. ¿Y tú?

                - Comparto habitación con mi hermano, pero obviamente no vamos a ir allí. He visto al final del pueblo un motel con bungalós que tiene buena pinta. ¿Lo conoces?

                Castiel negó con la cabeza, extrañado por la pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía él que conocerlo? Era cierto que conocía muchas cosas, pero ese motel no era tan importante como para que se hubiera fijado en él, ¿no?

                - Da igual –Dean siguió conduciendo tranquilamente sin darle importancia-. Seguro que es un buen sitio.

                Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos y a Dean empezó a entrarle el pánico. Si se paraba a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, daría media vuelta y lo abandonaría todo. Y no quería hacerlo, así que lo mejor era mantener una charla aunque fuera superficial y banal.

                - ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

                De nuevo Castiel lo miró como si le hubieran salido cuernos.

                - ¿Mi especialidad?

                - Sí, ya sabes… guerreando –le sacó la lengua para hacerle entender que le seguía la broma de antes.

                Castiel asintió.

                - Durante mucho tiempo he estado ensartando pecadores con mi espada para redimirles.

                Dean soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el coche. Dios santo, ese tío era muy divertido. Ojalá fuera así para todo.

                - ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo?

                - Toda una eternidad.

                Dean asintió comprendiéndole.

                - Ah, te entiendo. Hay cosas que parecen durar para siempre y que nunca se acaban, ¿verdad?

                Castiel no supo qué responderle. No entendía muy bien por qué ese tío se preocupaba de lo que mataba o no en el cielo si no tenía nada que ver con él.

                Para entrar un poco en materia, Dean puso la mano sobre la rodilla del ángel y la apretó ligeramente. Castiel se la quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. Ni bueno ni malo. Dean lo interpretó como que estaba esperando a que siguiera subiendo. Y eso hizo; agarró el volante con la mano izquierda, y con la otra comenzó a subir por el muslo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que bajo ese traje parecía haber un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso.

                Un poco azorado, pero decidido a hacerlo, terminó de subir la mano por la tela hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Lo acarició bajo su palma y apretó sintiendo el grosor entre los dedos.

                Castiel dio un ligero salto.

                - Lo siento. ¿He apretado demasiado? –Dean no lo creía así. Él mismo tenía huevos y sabía lo que era apretar o no, pero quizás ese tío tuviera las pelotas demasiado sensibles.

                - No –respondió sin añadir nada más.

                - ¿Te gusta?

                El ángel analizó la situación. No tenía mucha experiencia con ese nuevo recipiente. Tan sólo había logrado mandar al cielo a su dueño mientras él lo tomaba prestado, aún no sabía por cuánto tiempo y al llevar relativamente poco en él, se le escapaban muchas cosas. Pero sí, la sensación era buena.

                - Sí. La sensación es cálida y placentera.

                Dean asintió la cabeza. Qué suerte había tenido al elegir a un prostituto que parecía sacado de un anuncio de hacienda. Quizás por eso lo eligió de entre todos los demás, porque no vestía como si lo hubieran sacado de un videoclip de Lady Gaga ni decía cosas que harían ruborizar a un estibador del muelle. Normalmente no era tan remilgado, pero no quería soportar a una cotorra mal hablada. Quería echar un polvo con un tío y punto. Punto. Y éste parecía el correcto.

                Siguió acariciándole hasta que, inevitablemente, lo puso duro. Sentir cómo se hinchaba bajo su palma fue reconfortante. Él también estaba bastante cachondo  y eso que aún no habían hecho nada. Lo acarició un poco más, palpándole la erección que comenzaba a haber allí. No pudo llegar mucho más allá porque llegaron enseguida al hotel. Dean reservó una habitación sin problemas y cuando estuvieron dentro, ambos se miraron. No tenía mucha idea de lo que hacer, ni de cómo actuar. No sabía si ese tío cobraba por hora o por polvo. Iba a preguntarle cuando el otro, disimuladamente, se acarició la erección que seguía manteniendo.

                Para Dean esa fue una clara invitación a algo más, para Castiel fue un desconcierto brutal porque no sabía por qué se sentía así, ni por qué esa parte de su anatomía parecía tener vida propia. Le molestaba que no pudiera controlarla.

                El cazador se acercó a él y le echó mano de nuevo a la bragueta. Lo acarició como se acariciaba a él mismo; ejerciendo una cierta presión en la punta y masajeando el resto. La sincera respuesta del prostituto, que dejó de escapar un ligero suspiro, lo desarmó por completo. Se puso peligrosamente duro en ese momento. Imaginarse sometido por ese tío tan tranquilo y sosegado lo puso a mil. Un momento… ¿y si estaba jugando con él? ¿Y si eso era un rol que se había montado? Él no tenía previsto que fuera así, pero le gustaba la idea.  De improviso lo besó en los labios sin dejar de acariciarle. Castiel no supo reaccionar y se quedó perplejo analizando la sensación. Y no pudo. Ese hombre le mordía el labio inferior, tironeando de ellos y succionándolos al mismo tiempo. No supo muy bien por qué, pero eso le impedía pensar con claridad. Dean tampoco estaba pensando. Estaba sumergido en esos labios y no sabía salir de ellos. Tampoco sabía si quería salir realmente. Supo que no, que moriría allí cuando Castiel le respondió. Fue un beso suave y tímido y apenas perceptible. Pero Dean lo notó, y por eso se quedó quieto sintiendo los movimientos del otro.

                Castiel no le defraudó. Le acarició el labio inferior con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo si empleara un poco más de fuerza. Que Dean se hubiera quedado quieto observando sus movimientos le dio libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Deslizó suavemente la lengua entre sus labios para acariciar el labio superior del cazador. Lo lamió pasando la puntita por una de las comisuras, como si lo estuviera incitando a seguir. Y eso hizo. Dean no se pudo resistir y le arrasó la boca, gruñendo a su paso.

                Levantó las manos y la llevó hacia los hombros. Allí comenzó a quitarle la gabardina y la chaqueta y poco a poco fue abriéndole los botones de la camisa. La corbata ya estaba medio desanudada así que no fue un problema deshacerse de ella. Luego se separó un paso para admirar ese pecho no demasiado musculoso pero firme y atlético.

                - ¿Traes condones?

                Castiel torció la cabeza hacia un lado intentando averiguar qué era eso. Dean amablemente se lo volvió a preguntar.

                - Sí; condones, gomitas, preservativos, funditas –sonrió pensando en usar la misma jerga que había usado él-. Eso con lo que envainas tu espada.

                El ángel abrió la boca asombrado. No sabía que en la tierra llamasen así a la funda de su espada.

                - No necesito envainarla ahora –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. Está bien como está.

                Dean frunció el ceño. ¿Ese loco no usaba condones?

                - Si no usas protección, ¿no tienes miedo de que te pase algo?

                Castiel chasqueó la lengua. ¿Ese hombre no sabía nada sobre los guerreros o qué? ¿Y por qué le hacía tantas preguntas?

                - Por supuesto que uso protección, pero de otro tipo. Mi espada, para demostrar su poder, tiene que blandirse al viento –exclamó orgulloso de su arma-. Cuando la ven, todos caen rendidos a mis pies.

                Dean estuvo a punto de correrse en ese mismo instante. Sin poder evitarlo y sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, cayó de rodillas a sus pies. En esa posición comenzó a abrirle la bragueta del pantalón. Luego le bajó los calzoncillos lo suficiente hasta que una erección bastante evidente apareció ante sus ojos.

                Le pareció bastante normal, pero seguramente ese tío no estaba hablando de su forma sino de lo que hacía con ella. Aún así su poder era embriagador y sin pensarlo, le lamió el glande de un lengüetazo largo y caliente.

                El ángel dio un respingo, pero no se apartó. Ni mil millones de años de existencia lo habrían preparado para algo así, para sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Agachó la cabeza cuando Dean abría la boca y lo acogía por entero hasta llegar a su garganta. Luego comenzó a acariciarle con la lengua, entrando y saliendo de su boca, haciendo presión con los labios y con el paladar.

                Castiel gimió. Gimió y la habitación le dio vueltas. Tuvo la suerte de que la cama estaba tras él, porque si no habría caído al suelo con muy poca gracia como si fuera un saco de patatas. Se sentó lentamente, dejando que Dean avanzara dos pasos de rodillas para llegar al borde de la cama y apoyarse en ella entre sus piernas. El movimiento no le hizo romper el ritmo y siguió chupándosela cada vez más y más rápido. Deslizaba esa gruesa polla entre sus carnosos labios una y otra vez, arrancándole jadeos que salían sin poder evitarlos del fondo de su garganta.

                El ángel del Señor había luchado contra el mal miles de veces. Había sometido a hermanos caídos, a demonios y a seres indeseables. Casi siempre había ganado y lo habían recibido de vuelta al hogar con homenajes y celebraciones. Siempre festejando en su honor con  gloria. Castiel lo había pasado bien y había agradecido todo eso, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, lo habían recibido de esa manera. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación. Hasta ahora.

                - ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, puta? –la voz de Dean sonó errática y caliente sobre la erección de su acompañante.

                Castiel asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

                - ¿Sí? –le lamió las pelotas por el simple placer de verle temblar de placer-. Quiero oírte gemir y suplicarme que siga haciéndotelo. Pídemelo.

                Castiel movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Parecía no saber decir nada más. Arqueaba la espalda sobre la cama y elevaba las caderas buscando de nuevo sus labios. Dean se percató, lo lamió por última vez y luego se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa.

                Se desprendió de todo en cuestión de segundos. Incluso le dio tiempo a buscar un par de condones y un sobre con lubricante en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego terminó de desvestirle hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Esas piernas largas y fibrosas pudieron con él. Deseó tenerlas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo follaba una y otra vez sin piedad.

                Se sentó sobre él echándose sobre su cuerpo. Contra una nalga notaba el calor y la humedad de su erección, anhelante porque siguiera dándole placer.

                - ¿Quieres que siga?

                Castiel asintió. Acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó. Dean le devolvió el beso, pero siguió hablando. Sentía que no podía parar.

                - Quiero follarte una y mil veces. Quiero oírte gemir de placer y que me supliques cada vez más.

                Castiel frunció el ceño. No le estaba entendiendo. No sabía si era porque aún no conocía esa forma rara de hablar que tenía ese hombre, o porque todo su cerebro esta licuado y batido dando tumbos en sus pelotas.

                Dean lo miró y supo que el otro no lo había entendido. Más bien que no había querido entenderle. Se le había olvidado que el Castiel llevaba un buen rato representando su papel y parecía no querer salir de ahí. A él le daba igual realmente así que volvió a seguirle el juego.

                - ¿Cuántos han sentido tu espada? –le jadeó al oído.

                - Muchos –la voz de Castiel salió ajada y a trompicones. No es que le excitara hablar sobre la guerra; le excitaba la voz ronca y sensual que estaba usando Dean.

                - ¿Quieres tú sentir la mía?

                Castiel se tensó al instante comprendiendo que había caído en la trampa de un nuevo enemigo poderoso, que lo había embaucado y apresado bajo sus redes para ahora matarle. Y se lo merecía por haberse dejado llevar así a las primeras de cambio. Dean notó que se tensó bajo él y eso lo alarmó.

                - ¿No quieres sentirla dentro de ti?

                Castiel frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quería sentir una espada dentro? ¿Es que esos humanos se habían vuelto tan locos que les gustaba morir así? Lo extraño era que si eran esos ojos verdes quien se lo pedía, él diría que sí a todo aunque supusiera la muerte.

                Dean seguía mirándole.

                - ¿Quizás prefieres metérmela tú? –Dean estaba asombrado de sus propias palabras. Había ido allí a follarse a un puto, no a que  lo follaran a él, pero ya que estaba… no le desagradó la idea. Hasta ese día su culo había sido sagrado. Y ahora… ahora no sabía por qué se moría de sentarse sobre ese tío y cabalgarle. Y casi estaba en la posición correcta así que ¿por qué no?

                Castiel estaba estupefacto. Jamás nadie se había ofrecido a morir ante su espada. ¿Qué clase de noble guerrero era este que aún teniendo clara ventaja sobre él y haber descubierto su punto débil, se sacrificaba de tal manera? Quiso preguntarle, pero entonces Dean volvió a besarle y lo olvidó todo. Mientras sentía esos labios sobre los suyos, notó cómo Dean buscaba algo sobre la cama. Debió de encontrarlo porque se incorporó levemente, lo abrió con los labios y se lo esparció en la mano. Él no entendía nada, y le estaba dando igual. Ese era el ritual más raro que había visto en la vida. En una situación normal habría puesto todos sus sentidos para aprender de ello, pero ahora sólo quería que Dean volviera a besarle y echara todo su cuerpo sobre él.

                Dean lo complació. Se apoyó sobre un brazo y el otro lo guió hacia su espalda. Tuvo que adoptar una postura un poco incómoda para poder llegar bien. Le daba cierta vergüenza tocarse _ahí_ , pero ya no había marcha atrás, ¿no? Y si la había, no quería saber de ella. Necesitaba hacer eso y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

                Cuando se acarició con el primer dedo, la sensación fue rara. Rodeó con la yema del dedo corazón el orificio y sin esperar más, se adentró lentamente.

                Al principio pensó que le costaría más, pero el lubricante le había facilitado mucho el trabajo. Tampoco le dolió como había temido en un principio. Ni le gustó, ni le desagradó. Supuso que simplemente tendría que adaptarse.

                Introdujo más el dedo y luego lo volvió a sacar. Entonces gimió sin poder remediarlo. Un escalofrío lo había recorrido por entero y le había dejado con las rodillas temblando. Sintió como el anillo de músculos se contraía alrededor de él. Rozarlo era muy satisfactorio, pero presionarle para pasar tras él era un deleite.

                Jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada, se incorporó y rebuscó sobre la cama hasta encontrar la envoltura del preservativo. Le costó abrirla ya que tenía las manos pringosas, pero lo logró al tercer intento. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomando la puntita del látex, lo puso sobre la erección de Castiel y con manos expertas, le deslizó el condón en apenas un segundo. Se había puesto muchos a lo largo de su vida. Esta era la primera vez que ponía uno que no fuera a él, pero la práctica era la misma.

                Se aseguró de que estaba todo correcto, volvió a sentarse sobre él, agarró la erección y la guió hacia su entrada. Cuando notó la resistencia y la presión que notaba en él, se dio cuenta de que quizás tendría que haberse preparado más. Castiel no le ayudó cuando de pronto, elevó las caderas y lo empaló cuan largo era.

                Dean se quedó quieto en el acto, con la respiración entrecortada y sudando a mares. Cuando esa tirantez inicial y el pinchazo pasaron, quedó una sensación placentera y mundana, más antigua que el mismo mundo. Con cuidado comenzó a moverse hasta alcanzar un buen ritmo.

                - Dios… Cas.

                Castiel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Nadie lo había llamado así antes, y le gustó que lo hiciera. Lo tenía cogido por los muslos y se movía debajo ajustándose a él. Tenía los labios resecos de respirar entre ellos, pero finalmente pudo responderle.

                - Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto, Dean. Sólo estamos tú y yo –jadeó incrementando el ritmo haciendo que el otro rebotara más sobre sus caderas y se viera en la obligación de cabalgarle según el paso que había impuesto-. Él sólo me mandó para sacarte del infierno, Dean. Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo.

                - ¿Qué? –Dean quiso parar, pero no pudo. Ya no solo porque Castiel lo tenía bien cogido, sino porque él tampoco estaba seguro de poder contenerse-. ¿Qué coño dices? ¿Quién eres?

                - Soy Castiel –repitió.

                - No –Dean iba a volverse loco. Esa no era la clase de conversación que se tenía mientras se echaba un polvo de lujo-. ¿Qué demonios eres?

                Castiel se incorporó de la cama sentándose, dejando a Dean de rodillas sobre sus caderas. Ahora estaban mucho más unidos que antes, pecho con pecho y nariz con nariz.

                - Soy un ángel del Señor, Dean.

                Dean quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo. El orgasmo le burbujeaba por el cuerpo, furioso por querer salir, pero antes tenía que aclarar todo eso.

                - No me creo nada de lo que estas diciendo. ¿Por qué iba a venir un ángel del Señor a salvarme? No lo merezco –tuvo que apretarse el glande para disipar un poco de la tensión-. He vuelto del infierno y ¿qué es lo primero que hago? Buscar a un puto para que me folle.

                - Las cosas buenas pasan, Dean. ¿Has perdido la fe? –no quiso darle tregua ni tiempo para responder. Prefirió seguir moviendo las caderas aunque en esa posición costara mucho más que antes-. Tienes que creerme. Tenemos trabajo para ti.

                Dean quiso creerle, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba en la cama, dejándose follar por un ángel del Señor. Esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él.

                - ¿Me crees, Dean?

                Dean lo miró a los ojos. Eran peligrosamente azules y expresivos. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que sí le había creído.

                Castiel esbozó una mueca extraña con los labios. No fue una sonrisa, pero se le pareció. Levantó el brazo y dejó caer la mano sobre la señal que tenía el cazador sobre su hombro; sobre la huella de su propia mano.

                - Soy el que te cogió y te sacó de la perdición.

                Dean comprobó que la mano encajaba perfectamente sobre su piel y que un calor extraño comenzó a irradiar de ahí. Se agarró a él y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras dejaba que el orgasmo lo asaltase.

                Llegó de golpe, nublándole todos los sentidos. Durante varios segundos no fue capaz de ver nada, ni de oír. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar. Sólo fue capaz de respirar mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo temblaba apresándose al otro. Se corría sobre el pecho y el abdomen del ángel con largas sacudidas que manchaban ambos cuerpos.

                Castiel cerró los ojos y también se dejó llevar. Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a tintinear, fundiéndose casi en el acto. Sobre su espalda aparecieron desplegadas unas alas grandes y negras que desaparecieron en cuanto el ángel gimió corriéndose segundos después que él.

                Cuando todo terminó, Castiel cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, saciado y relajado todo lo máximo que un ángel podía estar. Dean cayó sobre su cuerpo. Le dolía todo y un ligero sopor lo envolvía por momentos. Rodó hacia un lado de la cama y se tumbó mirando al ángel. Castiel movió la cabeza y lo miró a su vez.

                - Realmente eres un ángel del Señor.

                - Sí.

                -¿Y qué diablos hacías haciendo la calle?

                Castiel no entendía cómo hablaba ese hombre, pero ya se acostumbraría a él.

                - Yo no he hecho ninguna calle. Ya estaban cuando vine a buscarte.

                Dean comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, entendiendo que debía de haberse dado cuenta antes por las respuesta del ángel de que algo no andaba bien.

                - Cas –lo llamó usando de nuevo el apelativo que le había dado-. Has tenido suerte de que estaba demasiado descentrado para no darme cuenta de que no eras… _normal._ Podría haberte matado.

                - No lo habrías hecho. Y aunque lo hubieras intentado, no habrías podido.

                - Supongo que al ser un ángel tienes poderes que yo no tengo, claro –sonrió lánguidamente-. Pero podría haberte hecho daño.

                - Nunca me habrías hecho daño, Dean.

                - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si no me conoces?

                Castiel respiró hondo antes de contestar.

                - Porque antes de subirme al coche me lo dijiste, que no me harías daño y que me tratarías bien.

                Dean sonrió. Era cierto, pero sólo porque quería follárselo. Ahora que conocía la verdad, sabía que jamás podría hacerle daño. Aún no se fiaba del todo de él, pero sabía que acababa de encontrar a un gran aliado y sobre todo un buen amigo.

                - Tengo que contártelo todo, Dean.

                - Luego –se movió sobre la cama. Notó tirantes algunos músculos que no sabía que tenía y rememoró lo que había pasado. Tenía curiosidad por saberlo todo, claro, pero estaba cansado, tenía sueño, y quería aprovechar esa sensación que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo del orgasmo para relajarse y dormir un poco-. Cuando nos despertemos me lo cuentas.

                - No necesito dormir, Dean.

                - Pero yo sí –se tapó con la sábana y se acomodó sobre la almohada-. Cuando me despierte hablaremos del tema. Ah, Cas.

                Castiel atendió para ver qué quería decirle el cazador.

                - Yo de ti descansaría algo, porque cuando me despierte, querré hacer contigo eso que has hecho antes conmigo.

                Ahora sí que el ángel esbozó una sonrisa. Realmente no necesitaba dormir, y tampoco lo reclamaban en ninguna otra parte, así que se quedó allí tumbado a su lado viendo cómo Dean dormía.

                Esa fue la primera de las muchas veces en que el ángel se quedaría velando los sueños del cazador. Al principio, cuando le encomendaron la misión de sacarle del infierno, Castiel tuvo sus dudas, pero una vez lo hizo y lo conoció, supo que Dean Winchester merecía la pena. Ahora tan solo esperaba a que se despertara y le hiciera eso que le había prometido. Sí, Dean valía la pena.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
